


Dinner

by brooklynsncis



Series: Fictober 19 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynsncis/pseuds/brooklynsncis
Summary: Nick and Ellie have to pretend they’re together for one night





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that it’s so bad

“Hey, Nick” Nick turned around to see his sister, Lucia coming towards him with a hug.

”Lucia? What are you doing here?” Nick replied as he hugged her back.

“Can we talk? It’s kind of important.”

”I figured, with you showing up at my work. We can talk in an interview room.”

They walked to the interview room.

”Where’s Ellie?” Nick didn’t really want to discuss Ellie, due to the fact that they were still mad at eachother.

”Uh, don’t know, probably just out for lunch.”

”Oh, well I’m here because Mom’s in Washington.”

”What do you mean she’s in Washington?” Nick didn’t like to visit or even talk to his mom, which, yes it seems bad but every time they talked he would get worried that she’d end up talking about his dad. Nick only knew so much about him since he left when he was so young, though, he had this hatred for him. He sometimes made up stories about how him and his ‘dad’ went places but that was all for show.

”She wants to visit. And I’m really sorry, Nick but, I may have told her that you were in a serious relationship.”

”What, why” _Why would she say something like that, when she knows I’m not in a relationship at all_

”She was talking about how she couldn’t wait until you stopped sleeping around and actually started a family. So I thought maybe it’d be easier on you if she wasn’t so disappointed in you.”

_Great, what am I going to do?_

“Why don’t you ask Ellie, you and her always seem to be flirting when you’re around me.”

”Us? Flirting, no. I’ll figure something out.”

* * *

“Hey, Nick”

”Hey, B”

”Lucia was talking to me about this dinner thing you have with your mom on Friday and you needed some help?”

”Help?”

”Look, I get it, you don’t like talking to her, but she’s expecting you to be in a serious relationship. I’ve been in one or two of those before, so maybe I can help you out.”

”Ellie, you don’t have to.”

”Come on, it’ll be fun, trust me. Plus the only other person you could ask is someone at a bar or Sloane, and do you really think that Gibbs would be happy about that.”

”Fine.”

”Okay, stop by my apartment after work.”

”Wait why?” He had stopped Ellie right before she was about to walk away.

”So we can come up with a back story.”

* * *

It’s Friday and Nick and Ellie had come up with a back story and were on their way to Lucia’s for dinner. 

In the car, it was getting boring so, Ellie decided to make small talk.

”Nick, why don’t you want kids?”

”What makes you think I don’t want kids?”

”Well, when Delilah was pregnant, McGee told me that you said you never wanted kids.”

”That was then” _I didn’t want kids, but then after she and I looked after Cody, it changed. I wanted a family but, I wanted one with her._

”Oh, well, why **_didn’t _**you?”

”I was afraid that I’d walk away, like my father.” Ellie’s heart ached at how Nick thought he’d end up like his father.

Ellie grabbed his hand, threaded her fingers through his, and said “Nick, you could never do that. You’ve changed so much since you joined the team.” She then leaned her head on his shoulder while he drove the rest of the way to Lucia’s.

* * *

When they got to Lucia’s, they walked up to the door and knocked.

Nick’s mother was the one to answer.

”You must be Ellie!” She brought them into a hug.

”Yes, and I gather that you are Nick’s mom.”

”Well, yes I am.”

They walked in, admired the house. They sat down to eat. 

“So how long have you guys been together?”

”Um, about a year.” Nick answered

”Oh, that’s good. So when are you guys planning on starting to try to have a family. Do you even want a family, to be married, Ellie?”

”Mom.”Nick didn’t care that she had asked Ellie about the family but, he knew how Ellie felt about marriage due to what happened with Jake and Quasim.

”I do, want a family that is.”

”Not a marriage, though? How do you plan to start a family without being married.” Ellie looked at Nick with a little bit of worry in her eyes, wandering if she had said the wrong thing.

”Um, well, I’m just not as opened to marriage as I am to a family, it is still an option for me and Nick, though. I’ll try to be open to whatever he wants.” 

“Okay, good. I thought for a second you didn’t want to marry my son.”

”Oh, no, that’s not at all what I intended it to sound like.”

* * *

After dinner, Nick and Ellie had gone to Ellie’s apartment. Nick really need to confess his feelings now.

”Ellie?”

”Yeah?”

”I only sleep around because I can’t be in a serious relationship with the person I want to be in one with.” Ellie’s heart sunk to her stomach thinking that he wanted to be with someone, in an actual relationship.

”Really? Who?”

”You.”

Their lips collide, Nick kissed her softly at first then, it turned into a deeper kiss.

”I’m guessing I don’t have to go home?”

”The only place you’re going to be tonight is my bedroom.”


End file.
